


Blame

by twilightshards



Series: Oz drabbles [13]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: mentions of past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightshards/pseuds/twilightshards
Summary: Chucky Pancamo blames himself.





	Blame

**13.**

Chucky Pancamo knew that Ryan O'Reily was a snake. Hell, everyone fucking knew that. It was probably Oz's worst kept secret, but... his words had struck a nerve. 

Peter Schibetta was a constant, shameful reminder of his own shortcomings. He'd never admit it out loud, but he did to some extent blame himself for what had happened to the kid. Had Nino Schibetta been alive to see his son get incarcerated, he would've expected Pancamo to look after him, to protect him. And he'd failed. His pride had definitely taken a hit after being so easily beaten down by Adebisi, and he didn't like that feeling one bit. It reflected badly not only on him, but on the Family as a whole. 

They had a reputation to uphold, after all: that they always looked after their own, and Peter was—even half-crazy and known as a prison bitch—still Italian, still Nino Schibetta's only son. That had still meant something, had kept both him and the other Italians feeling obligated to keep looking after him when he'd returned from the psych ward. They weren't called the _Family_ for nothing. 

Maybe things would've turned out alright if that Nazi fuck Robson hadn't shanked him, putting him in the medward while Peter thought it was a good idea to go after the other Aryans. If Peter had just kept a low fucking profile and let Pancamo run things he wouldn't have ended up in the medward with stitches in his ass,  _again_ , and Pancamo wouldn't have had to see that haunted fucking look in his eyes,  _again_ . 

And still, Pancamo knew that none of it would've happened if he hadn't so thoroughly underestimated Adebisi back then. 

He couldn't get to Adebisi now, and he couldn't get rid of Peter just for his own peace of mind. O'Reily was good that way, though. He always knew which buttons to push, which nerves to hit. Pancamo didn't know why O'Reily wanted Peter out of the way, but that didn't matter. The fucking snake had given Pancamo the perfect excuse. 

Italian superstition was no joking matter, after all.

 


End file.
